jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Zuri Ross
) |occupation = Walden Academy: 2nd grade (Season 1) 3rd grade (Season 2) 4th grade (Season 3) 5th grade (Season 4) |complex = Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Marvel= |relationships = Stuart Wooten (Possible Boyfriend) Tommy (crush in Krumping and Crushing) Shane (crush in Acting With the Frenemy) |nicknames = |gender = Female |school = Walden Academy |affiliations = |eye color = Brown |hair color = Black|enemies = Wendy McMillan}} Zuri Zenobia Ross is a secondary character in JESSIE. She is the youngest child of the Ross family. Her adoptive parents are Morgan Ross and Christina Ross. Zuri has three older siblings, Emma, Luke, and Ravi Ross. She was adopted from Uganda, Africa at birth. Zuri is portrayed by Skai Jackson. Personality Zuri is the ten year old daughter of Morgan and Christina Ross. She was adopted from Uganda at birth and is also the youngest out of the Ross children. Zuri is very sassy, sarcastic, and mischievous. She enjoys talking to her stuffed bear, Chubby, and her imaginary friend, Millie the Mermaid (deceased). She is also very lovable and has a special bond with all three of her siblings, as well as Jessie, Bertram and her parents. It also hinted throughout the series that Zuri won't be the same forever. In Krumping and Crushing, Zuri has her first crush and in one of the latest episodes, she has also excepted Millie the Mermaid's death. Description Zuri is very cute. She is dark-skinned, with curly black hair that she usually leaves down. Her fashion sense is very girly like her sister Emma. She enjoys wearing bright colors and used to love tutus (announced Season 4). Zuri also loves bows and tiaras. Like Emma, Zuri has a passion for fashion, only, unlike Emma, most of her ideas are childish. She knows how to be creative with her fashion sense. She is pretty and has a sense of humor. She gets along with Emma (most of the time.) Relationships Emma Ross Emma is Zuri's older sister. They love hanging out with each other and enjoy each other's company. Emma braids Zuri's hair occasionally and Zuri sits on Emma's lap a lot. She helps Emma with her fashion web cast Kitty Couture by making stuff such as (g)litter boxes and steaks. Their relationship together is very nurturing and they love each other. Though, at times, Emma makes Zuri mad as she discovers her older sister isn't as, "imaginative", as she used to be and is rather in love with the latest fashion styles. Though, Emma will go just out of her will after the day is done to go and help Zuri. Though sometimes she finds Zuri rather as, "The annoying nuisance", and Zuri messes up Kitty Couture by selling merchandise though Emma has told her once, well, twice, that she doesn't want it, they always find a way to get along. Luke Ross Luke is Zuri's oldest brother. She tends to blame Luke for the mess she makes during bad situations. Luke always finds a way to get her back. Quitting Cold Koala explains Zuri's relationship with Luke the most. She keeps on teasing and taunting him about Kenny the Koala, until Luke reveals why Kenny's so important to him, ending with Zuri apologizing and lending Kenny an eye from one of her dolls when he is broken. Overall, Luke and Zuri are partners in crime. They participate in many mischievous activities together, such as prank calling people on Jordan Taylor's phone (Star Wars), and always pranking Ravi (Used Karma). Ravi Ross Ravi is Zuri's second oldest brother. Zuri and Ravi are extremely close. They care for each other a lot. Though, whenever Zuri knows Luke isn't on the spot, she blames Ravi for her mistakes, and unlike Luke, he never plots to get her back and accepts, though he gets her back by Jessie soon finding out and blaming Zuri. Sometimes, Ravi makes Zuri rather mad. When Zuri (Jessie was in her body) said she and Jessie had switched bodies, Ravi pretended to, "play", with her though this was very serious. Jessie Prescott Jessie is Zuri's Nanny and Best Friend. She and Jessie have a very close mother-daughter-like relationship. Jessie gets worried whenever Zuri talks to her imaginary friends too much or doesn't do her homework at all, but Zuri still listens to her eventually. Jessie always has her back whenever she gets bullied. For instance, in World Wide Web of Lies, Jessie defends Zuri when she gets harrassed by Agatha and Axel. At other times, Jessie tries to get Zuri to listen to her, but almost every attempt fails, like in Badfellas, Zuri refuses to leave her tree in Central Park, no matter how many times Jessie forced her to do so. Also, Jessie was the only one to find out about Zuri's amazing chess skills. Overall, they have a wonderful friendship. Bertram Winkle Zuri's butler. Bertram seems to care about her the most out of all the Ross children, but he never shows it, unless absolutely necessary. Zuri also feels the same way about Bertram, but she loves to tease him about his weight and other things mentioned over the series. She especially likes to challenge him in various skills, as seen in Creepy Connie's Curtain Call, where she and Bertram have a contest to see who's a better butler. Stuart Wooten stuart has a huge crush on zuri. which she finds very annoying. she showed signs of liking him. But in Where's Zuri? It became official she likes him back. References * In Gotcha Day if you listen closely, Morgan Ross mentioned that Zuri's middle name was Zenobia. * in Teacher's Pest the teacher calls her by Zuri Zenobia Ross Trivia *Zuri was brought home in August * Zuri was written as a girl from Chicago named Olivia. *Zuri enjoys listening to country music as has referenced many established country musicians including Rascal Flatts, Dolly Parton, Carrie Underwood and Tammy Wynette. (Throw Momma From the Terrace). *Zuri is very sassy and her personality is similar to that of the title character's in the Roxy Hunter movie franchise. *Zuri claims to be her mom's favorite child (World Wide Web of Lies). *It is revealed that her middle name is Zenobia (The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling). *It is shown that Zuri is good at writing songs (Nanny in Miami). *Her middle name Zenobia was originally spelled with an "a"(Zanobia) instead an "e". *In an alternate future she is married to Jaden Smith (The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day). *She is shown to have skirts for different occasions,like Stuart, as shown when she wants to get her tattling skirt (Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned). *She is currently 10. *She had an imaginary friend named Milly the Mermaid that 'died' when she was stabbed by a swordfish (The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling). *She owns many stuffed animals including two stuffed unicorns, a pink one and a purple one (Creepy Connie Comes a Callin'), a stuffed bear named Chubby the Bear (Identified as being a black bear only available from a shop in Whistler, British Columbia and was only available during the 2010 Winter Olympics), a white stuffed cat named Whiskers who she thinks is a 'control freak', a white stuffed dog named Mittens, a stuffed cow named Hugh Heffer, a stuffed giraffe, a stuffed panda, a pink stuffed octopus, a white stuffed bear, a stuffed penguin, a brown stuffed monkey, a big purple stuffed dog, two stuffed dragons (a navy blue one and an olive green one), a brown stuffed spider, and a black and white dog (We Are So Grounded). *Her favorite stuffed animal is Chubby The Bear. *According to Emma, whenever Zuri sees something she wants, she goes for it. (Break-Up and Shape-Up) *She ships Tessie and helped them become a couple (The Princess and the Pea Brain,Tempest in a Teacup, Break-Up and Shape-Up). *She loves brownies (New York, New Nanny). *Her teacher thinks that she has a bad attitude (Teacher's Pest, Break-Up and Shape-Up). *She loves not asking permission to do things (Jessie's Big Break) *She loves not brushing her teeth (Jessie's Big Break) * According to almost all the episodes she appears in, puberty is her number one pet peeve. *She like Power Ponies. (Krumping and Crushing) *She showed signs of liking Stuart Wooten in Where's Zuri? * Whenever she does something that someone told her not to do, it's called "Pulling a Zuri". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters